Ven conmigo
by Sebbyrella
Summary: Mark Evans decide ir a Costail junto con su abuelo durante dos años. Pero, ¿a quién llevará como acompañante? MarkXNelly


**¡Hola a todos! Este es mi primer fanfic sobre esta pareja, pero es que es de mis favoritas y tenía que escribir uno de ellos ¡ya! Espero que os guste mucho, podéis dejarme en una review qué os ha parecido, y acerca de qué otra pareja os gustaría que escribiera. ¡Besoooos! :)**

Es increíble cómo ha pasado el tiempo; parece que fue ayer cuando el club de fútbol tenía apenas siete jugadores, y ahora, muchos de los miembros del equipo nos hemos convertido en los ganadores del FFI.

Mi nombre ha resonado por cada rincón de Japón, e incluso del mundo, me atrevería a decir, y eso ha provocado una gran repercusión en mi vida. Ahora, cada vez que voy caminando por la calle, montones de fans se me acercan, pidiéndome fotos, autógrafos, o simplemente jugar una pachanga contra mí.

Pero a veces resulta un poco agobiante; he pasado de ser el capitán de un equipo casi desconocido, a ser campeón del mundo con la selección, ¡en tan sólo dos años!

A veces mi cuerpo me pide descansar, relajarme, e incluso dejar el balón en su sitio durante al menos un par de días, con el fin de poder compensar todo el estrés que conlleva llevarse todo el rato siendo vigilado bien de cerca por fans y periodistas algo cansinos.

Pero me resulta imposible. Este es el camino que he elegido, y debo sufrir las consecuencias que eso conlleva, pese a que ahora mismo me encuentro más feliz que nunca.

Mi abuelo llama todos los días, a veces incluso de madrugada, y nos cuenta sobre cómo van las cosas allí en Costail, y sobre un nuevo equipo que está entrenando de cero, como ahora mismo.

-Mark, ¿me estás escuchando o no? ¡Te estoy hablando, Mark!- mi abuelo estaba contándome sobre su día, cuando comencé a pensar en todo lo que ha pasado este verano, y me he despistado un poco.

-¡Sí, sí! Perdona, se me había ido el santo al cielo, continúa- le dije un poco avergonzado, pero al oír lo que mi abuelo tenía que decir, sentí una gran curiosidad.

-Bueno, como te estaba contando, estoy entrenando un nuevo equipo, pero me haría falta la ayuda de alguien- comentó, con voz relajada, pero insinuante.

-¿La ayuda de alguien? ¿De quién, abuelo?- le pregunté curioso.

-De eso quería hablarte, Mark- dijo, con voz alegre- me gustaría que fueras tú el que me ayudara a entrenar a este equipo, ¿qué dices?- me propuso.

-¡Me encantaría, abuelo! Pero, ¿cómo? Yo vivo en Japón, y tú en África- respondo, intrigado por saber qué tenía mi abuelo en mente.

-Mark, ¿quisieras venir a África?- pregunta finalmente.

-¿Yo? ¿Ir a África? Pero, ¿cómo? En nada comienzo el bachillerato, ¡no puedo irme así como así!- le digo alarmado.

-Ya lo he hablado con tus padres, y les parece bien- me tranquiliza- además, aquí hay institutos en los que podrás estudiar, y he alquilado un piso cerca del mío para que puedas vivir allí- concluyó.

-Guau, no sé qué decir…- respondo muy ilusionado, a la vez que impactado.

-Tan sólo di que sí- mi abuelo reía tras decir esto.

-De acuerdo, abuelo, ¡me iré a Costail contigo!- exclamé contento.

-¡Esa es la actitud! ¡Ah, se me olvidaba! ¡Puedes traer a alguien contigo! Alguno de tus amigos, alguna chica, no sé, a quién tú quieras- me dijo.

-¿A alguien? Y, ¿a quién me llevo yo ahora?- me pregunto a mí mismo, una vez me despido de mi abuelo y cuelgo la llamada.

La primera persona en la que pienso es Axel, pero ahora que su hermana ha vuelto a caminar, dudo mucho que vaya a querer alejarse tanto tiempo de ella. Jude está en Italia estudiando, y creo que también juega en un equipo de fútbol, por lo que va a ser imposible ir con él. Nathan y Xavier querían centrarse en sus estudios, entonces, ¿a quien me llevo a África conmigo?

Decido salir a dar una vuelta por la ribera del río, con suerte ahora no habrá mucha gente, ya que está anocheciendo. Camino distraído, pensando en algún candidato apto para ir a Costail conmigo, pero no se me ocurre ninguno.

Al llegar a la ribera compruebo que no hay mucha gente, nada más una pareja de ancianos que pasea por allí. Me siento en el césped, algo alejado del campo, y comienzo a recordar el momento en el que me enteré de que mi abuelo seguía vivo.

Nelly investigó durante semanas sobre un tal Mr. Arrows, seleccionador nacional de Costail, que resultó ser mi abuelo, quien había sobrevivido al accidente que tuvo lugar cuarenta años atrás, y entrenó a The Little Giants de manera que fueran un perfecto rival para el Inazuma Japón, aún así, fuimos capaces de ganarles.

Ella tuvo incluso que volverse gerente del equipo rival para averiguarlo, pese a que le dolía ver cómo eso nos decepcionaba a todos, especialmente a mí. Pero no fue en vano, gracias a ello he podido conocer a mi abuelo, y he obtenido una gran oportunidad de ir a África con él.

Estaría muy feliz por mí si se lo dijera. Pero aún así, me siento algo triste. Ella ha hecho tantísimas cosas por mí, y yo no he sido capaz de devolverle todos los favores que le debo, y ahora que me voy, vamos a estar separados por mucho tiempo.

Y eso me duele de alguna manera. Apenas nos hemos visto este verano, ya que cada uno hemos estado experimentando nuestra propia versión de vacaciones de verano, pero, aún así, me duele pensar que no voy a volver a verla.

Definitivamente voy a extrañarla, su manera de ser, sus "lávate las manos antes de comer", su manera de andar, su largo cabello, sus ojos, su sonrisa… Voy a echarla de menos completamente.

Ya ha anochecido, y cuando me dispongo a levantarme para volver a casa, oigo un coche detrás de mí. Me giro para comprobar quién es, y cuál es mi sorpresa al encontrarme esa conocida limusina negra, de la que sale una chica de tez pálida, largo cabello castaño, y una radiante sonrisa dirigida a mi persona.

Le devuelvo la sonrisa y me acerco a ella, seguidamente le doy un fuerte abrazo, y la saludo efusivamente.

-¡Hola, Nelly! ¡Cuánto tiempo!- le digo, rompiendo nuestro abrazo.

-¡Hola, Mark! ¡Te he echado de menos!- me dice- ¿Qué tal el verano?- pregunta con una mirada llena de interés.

-Pues la verdad es que bastante bien, un poco agobiante, con todo eso de los fans y tal, pero por el resto genial, ¿y el tuyo?- es mi turno de preguntarle.

Seguimos conversando alegremente durante unos minutos, y por un momento, olvido qué es lo que había venido a meditar a la ribera, hasta que menciona algo que me hace recordarlo.

-Oye, ¿y has hablado últimamente con tu abuelo? Hace semanas que no hablo con él- me dice tranquilamente.

-¡Claro! Hace un rato estuve hablando con él- le respondo- de hecho, me ha pedido que me vaya a Costail con él, a ayudarle a entrenar a un nuevo equipo- concluyo, y puedo ver como su expresión cambia a una más triste.

-¿Te vas? ¿Cuánto tiempo?- me pregunta con voz suave, mientras me mira a los ojos, esperando una respuesta.

-Dos años, voy a hacer el bachillerato allí- veo cómo baja la mirada, y sonríe forzosamente.

-Qué bien, realmente es una gran oportunidad- dice en un susurro, con un tono algo triste.

No puedo parar de pensar que estoy en deuda con ella, siempre ha hecho mucho por mí, y yo no voy a ser capaz de devolverle los favores en el tiempo que me queda aquí.

Pero quizás, allí sí tendré tiempo para compensárselos.

-Nelly, ¿te gustaría venir conmigo a Costail?- le pregunto sin darle más vueltas.

Ella parece sorprendida, y veo cómo su mirada se endulza, y sus ojos adquieren un leve brillo bastante adorable.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres ir conmigo?- me pregunta suavemente, mirándome a los ojos, acercándose inconscientemente hacia mí.

-Tú siempre has hecho mucho por mí, y creo que esta es la mejor manera de compensártelo- le respondo con voz calmada, cuando veo cómo mi amiga me abraza fuertemente.

Y entonces, mi corazón se acelera. Siento una sensación extraña, incómoda, pero a la vez maravillosa, que va en aumento cuando Nelly levanta la mirada y me sonríe.

Ahí lo comprendo todo. Esa sensación, las mariposas que siento en el estómago, el brillo en sus ojos… Quiero sentir esa sensación durante el resto de mi vida.

Poco a poco, acortamos la distancia entre nuestros rostros, y nos fundimos en un tierno beso, que sólo terminó cuando el sonido del claxon del coche nos asustó, provocando que riéramos a carcajadas.

Y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que no había podido elegir un mejor acompañante para ir a Costail.

 **Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece.**


End file.
